A Cave, A Park, and True Love
by ThranduilBadassGreenLeafElvenK
Summary: Torn apart after a fight with Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne finds himself alone in his cave. After searching himself and his surroundings to find what really makes a cave a home, Bruce must decided if he really wants to live without Clark. A Batman x Superman One Shot. Fluff.


A Cave, A Park, and True Love: A Batman X Superman One Shot

Bruce sat in the dark of the bat-cave. Everything was silent except for the gentle humming of the bat-computer. It droned through the thick air surrounding Bruce and provided a perfect, numbing background to his thoughts. He sat hunched over on a rock, his back curved and head bowed. He was wring his hands between his knees, still half in shock about what had happened. Someone looking in might have assumed he was praying, but Bruce was only deep in thought.

 _Did I really tell him to leave? Was that really what I wanted?_

He stretched himself as he got up from the rock. He cut an imposing figure against the cold and emptiness of his cave. The glow from his computer stuck his face, highlighting a chiseled jaw and striking cheekbones. The light also caught the wild look in his blue eyes as he removed his mask and rubbed his hand over his face. He began to pace, casting shadow that made him seem two feet taller than he really was. Throughout the cave he spied memories of his friend, his lover, his—his what? Bruce shook his head, unable to find the word to define the feeling or the relationship between Clark and him.

Bruce picked up the book Clark was currently reading. It was still open and resting on its pages, waiting for Clark to resume the story where he had left off. Beside it was Clark's favorite blanket, he brought it down to the cave because he always complained that Bruce kept it too cold. Bruce absentmindedly picked it up and began to fold it. He placed it in the corner of the reading bench and sat down, contemplating the enormity of the cave and realizing as if for the first time how cold it really was.

Bruce took inventory of his surroundings, making note that all his possessions, his car, his costume, his gadgets, were sleek, black and cold looking. Clark's possessions made the area feel a little more like a home. The blanket, the books carefully placed on a bookshelf he built himself, the pictures, all of them were colorful, happy, and meaningful. Clark made attachments and he brought those attachments to Bruce. Ever since he had started dating him, Bruce felt like he was more a part of the world. Even Clark's costume was brighter and happier than anything else in the cave. Clark made crime fighting honorable, and he made it bearable again. Bruce didn't have to hide any part of himself from Clark.

That thought sparked and realization, but Bruce was afraid to believe it was true. Still the hope that it might be was enough to pull him off the reading bench. _I have to find him. God, I was such an idiot._

He raced upstairs and changed into his street clothes. On the way out of his room he caught a picture of him and Clark at a carnival. In the picture Clark was laughing and had his arm around Bruce's waist. Bruce was glaring dramatically at the camera. He nodded his head towards the picture, as if confirming to Clark he would make this right.

Bruce drove in his Lamborghini for an hour before finding Clark in the park where they had had their first kiss. Bruce smiled and shook his head. _What a sentimental man._ Bruce parked and got out slowly, looking Clark over, and recognizing the despondent pose he sat in now. Clark's shoulders were hunched and his head bowed. He approached him from behind; he cleared his throat and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"I—I—uh—I'm not very good at apologies Clark, but I can be honest. I was an idiot." Bruce cleared his throat, feeling his back muscles tighten as he forced himself to say the words, "and afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Clark bitterly chuckled, "Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?" Clark lifted his head and turned to face Bruce. His eyes burning with anger.

Bruce averted his gaze, feeling ashamed of himself, he mumbled out an answer "No, not at all." Clearing his throat and answering more clearly "But sometimes I am afraid I am too broken, too damaged for someone as good as you."

Clark stood quickly and placed one hand on Bruce's shoulder, the other he placed under his chin and lifted it. "Bruce you are so thick-skulled sometimes! You think the world's greatest detective wouldn't miss such obvious clues. Look me in the eyes as I say this."

Bruce obliged, letting his eyes meet Clarks. They were glowing with intensity. Clark spoke once again, "I love you! You are great just the way you are. I'm not leaving unless you tell me too. Got it?"

Bruce unable to find the words to reply pulled Clark in for a long and passionate kiss. Finally pulling away, gasping for breath and filled with ecstasy, Bruce looked Clark over and felt as if he was seeing the truth for the first time.

"I love you too Clark Kent. Let's go home."

Clark laughed. "Finally! It was getting cold out here, I was wondering when you would show up."

Bruce chuckled and grabbed Clark's hand. Together they walked under the stars to the Lamborghini filled with happiness and love.


End file.
